Funds are requested to aid in the purchase of a high-field nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer to be used by a user group of seven (7) major principals representing four (4) departments. Central to the theme of the research that will be coordinated by the purchase of this instrument is macromolecular structural characterization by a variety of high resolution NMR spectroscopy techniques. The majority of the systems to be characterised are biologically active oligopeptides and proteins with the addition of the binding of antitumor drugs to DNA. The opportunity offered by the NMR technique to probe structures of this complexity is unique and hence the significance of this research is that these studies will give fundamental information concerning the mode of action of these biomolecules.